Propósitos de Año Nuevo
by Briniie
Summary: ¿Que crees que se propongan los chicos de South Park para este año?


**Propósitos de año nuevo**

**Hola ¿Como están? Algo que me gusta probar son los propósitos de año nuevo, y mientras escriba los míos se me a ocurrido hacer esto.**

**O.O.O**

Stan: Kyle es un chico bastante organizado y la mayoría de las veces demuestra tener tiempo para todo…

Cartman: ¿Estas de chiste? Ese judío de mierda no es organizado ¡Practica la puta magia negra!

Briniie: ¡Que no me interrumpas gordo!

Cartman: ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Tengo huesos..!

Briniie: Blablablablabla! Furia, vete, vete!

Cartman: Puta…

Stan: ¬¬ Como decía. Tiene tiempo de estudiar, de sus amigos, de hacer nada, y de pasársela con migo…

Cartman: Marikas…

Briniie: Maldita sea gordo ¡Callate! Y todo aquello se debe a su responsabilidad y organización, al menos en esta realidad. Pues estas ves sus queridos amigos le han copiado el truco, y los cuatro han terminados con propósitos productivos y no tan productivos para este nuevo año ¿Quieren saber mas? Pues preguntémosles que se proponen…

O.O.O

Cartman: Ejem... aquí tengo los putos propósitos de año nuevo.

Briniie: ¿Los dividiste de algún modo?

Cartman: No…

Briniie: Como venga. Continúa…

Cartman: *Saca una libreta estropeada y la abre* Propósitos para el 2015…

1-Molestar al judío.

2-Criticar a los judíos en frente del judío.

3-Joder a Kye y su novio marika.

4-Poner a todos en contra del judío y sus putos judíos.

5-Comer.

Es todo ¿Estuvo bien?

Briniie: …

Cartman: …

Briniie: No.

O.O.O

Kenny: Yo ya tengo los propósitos *Los escribió en una hoja de papel*

Briniie: Bueno Kenny todos desean saber que te propones este año así que empieza.

Kenny: Esta bien.

_Violar a Kyle y evitar que se entere Stan.

_Violar a Tweek y evitar que se entere Craig.

-Violar a Butters y evitar que se entere Kenny.

Es todo. ¡Ho! Aguarda debería borrar eso ultimo no tiene sentido.

Briniie: Me agradan tus propósitos Kenny ¿Te doy un consejo?

Kenny: ¡Claro!

Briniie: Mientras lleves a cabo tus objetivos, grábalo. Enséñamelo y también a todo el que lea esto y quiera ver esas grabaciones.

Kenny: Que pervertidas.

Briniie: Mira quien habla.

O.O.O

Kyle: No fue difícil *Mira el anotador en su mano*

Briniie: Anda Kyle dinos tus propósitos para este año.

Kyle: De acuerdo.

*Organizar mis horarios.

*Dedicarle tiempo a mis seres queridos.

*Pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Stan.

*Evitar que Kenny cumpla su primer propósito.

*Evitar que Cartman cumpla cualquiera de sus propósitos.

Es todo.

Briniie: Interesante. Mas o menos… ¿Mini cuestionario?

Kyle: Esta bien.

Briniie: ¿Odias a Cartman?

Kyle: No es necesariamente odiarlo.

Briniie: ¿Amas a Stan?

Kyle: Mas que nada en el mundo.

Briniie: ¿Extrañas salir con Craig?

Kyle: ¿A que viene eso?

Briniie: Curiosidad ¿Por qué eres un niño de mami?

Kyle: Por la misma razón que tu eres una niña de papi.

Briniie: Maldito hijo de…

O.O.O

Stan: He… ¿Porque tuve que estar yo ultimo?

Briniie: Por que Dios lo quiso así. Solo di tus propósitos y no protestes.

Stan: Como maldita sea.

Cuidar de Kyle.

Pasar tiempo con Kyle.

Evitar que Kenny viole a Kyle.

Evitar que el gordo cumpla sus propocitos.

Mantener lejos a Craig de Kyle.

Amar a Kyle.

Briniie: Eso es tierno…

Stan: Lo se.

Briniie: ¿Stan?

Stan: ¿Mmm?

Briniie: ¿Sabias que? Kenny dijo que no se violaría a Kyle si tú te lo violabas primero.

Stan: ¿Tengo cara de idiota? ¿Eres enferma o que?

Briniie: ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que mi nombre no es Eric Cartman.

Cartman: ¡Oye!

Kyle: *Se carcajea*

Cartman: no te entrometas judío.

Stan: ¡Déjalo en paz gordo!

Kenny: ¡Ya chicos!

Briniie: Si calmados ¿Algo que decir antes de terminar?

**Cartman: Eres una puta. **

**Kyle: ¡Adiós! Creen su apartado de propósitos para el 2015 seguro les gustara!**

**Stan: Hee No, ni sueñen que le are tal cosa a Kyle. No olviden que yo no soy Kenny. **

**Kenny: En el fondo quieres hacerlo Stan. ¡Hasta luego diviértanse! **

**Briniie: ¡Ojala les allá gustado!**

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.\\(*o*)/**


End file.
